Une rencontre étonnante
by Taylor-Robert
Summary: Emma plus connu sous le nom d'Andréa dans le monde de la musique, vit avec le fameux Emmett Cullen, acteur, son meilleur ami, à Mais un autre homme va bouleversé sa vie qu'elle pensait avoir en


Je sais qu'il sera un peu court mais promis les autres seront plus long au fur et à mesure

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Enfin arriver à Londres. Je sortis de l'aéroport, un homme grand, brun, les yeux marrons et un grand sourire, m'attendait avec une pancarte où étais inscrit « Andréa », il voulait que je me fasse repéré et crée une émeute, je me précipitai vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"-Mais Kellan, tu veux que l'on se fasse remarqué ? Dis-je furieusement, il répliqua:  
-C'est comme ça que l'on dit bonjour à son meilleur ami ?, J'hésite une seconde avant de lui sauter dans les bras,  
-Ah c'est mieux ainsi, je rigolai, je suis content de te voir.  
-Moi aussi, tu es arrivé quand ? Tu as déjà vu l'appartement ?  
-Non, je viens d'arriver, j'ai été cherchéta voiture, une magnifique BMW série 1.  
-Parfait, tu es une crème tu sais ?  
-Ca je le savais déjà.  
-Mais oui, bon on y va. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Au faite, merci beaucoup de m'avoir réservé une chambre chez toi pour quand je viens à Londres.  
-Mais Kellan, je te considère comme mon grand-frère c'était obligé que tu ais une chambre à toi. Et puis c'est dur de me passer de toi, tu sais bien.  
-Si tu le dis, bon c'est moi qui conduit je veux essayer ta voiture.  
-Oh non, il me fit sa tête de chien battu, bon d'accord mais tu me la casse pas, tu n'as pas changé hein !  
-Euh ... non et promis je la casse pas."  
Nous montâmes en voiture, je lui indiquai le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. Il conduisait vite, nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble, il gara la voiture au parking et à peine ais-je sortis les clés de mon sac que Kellan me les prix des mains et me souleva jusque dans l'ascenseur en sautillant partout comme un enfant.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte il l'ouvrit en grand et commença à parcourir tout l'appartement en passant parla cuisine, équipé de toutes les machines dernier cri,le salon spacieux, avec un grand canapé confortable et un immense écran plat disposer en salle à manger simple mais moderne avec une grande table,sa chambre, aux coloris très masculine, avecsa salle de bainetson dressing dans les mêmes couleurs,ma chambre couleur crème avec un immense lit, et un rocking chair dans un coin, avecma salle de bain ayant une baignoire et une douche etmon dressing,la chambre d'ami simple, et zen dans des couleurs vert, bleu avecla salle de bainetle dressing, il était émerveillé mais en vérité il n'avait pas tout vu. J'ouvris une double porte derrière laquelle se trouve ...l'énorme piscinede l'appartement. Comme je m'y attendais je finis dans l'eau habillée, l'appartement avait été meublé la veille.

Nous déballâmes nos affaires, Kellan me signala qu'il allait en boîte draguer comme d'habitude, mais avant il me demanda si un de ses amis pouvait dormir dans la chambre d'ami j'acceptai ne sachant même pas qui était-ce mais je faisais confiance à Kellan. Quant à moi, je pris mon appareil photo, et oui j'aime la photographie. Donc je pris mon sac à main etmon appareil, je m'installai sur l'herbe dans un parc au bord de la Tamise, il était désert, un super endroit pour moi, d'où j'étais on voyait Big Ben, il commençait à faire nuit, les photos étaient magnifiques. Je repensais au moment où j'avais rencontré Kellan, c'était au collège en cours d'anglais, quand nous étions encore en France, je lui avais soufflé une réponse à une des questions du professeur et évidement Kellan, n'avait pas écouté le cours, depuis il écoute car il sait que je ne suis plus tout le temps à côté de lui pour lui soufflé. Et nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis. Mais il y a un an, il est parti aux Etats-Unis pour vivre sa vie d'acteur.  
Je prenais en photo la Tamise, en même temps je cherchais mon paquet de cigarettes dans mon sac, je le trouvai enfin. J'en pris une lorsque j'allais l'allumé, un homme, avec un sweat à capuche avec la capuche rabaissé sur sa tête, il avait des lunettes alors qu'il faisait nuit, il se dirigea vers moi.

"- Bonjour, excusez-moi, puis-je vous prendre une cigarette s'il vous plaît ?  
-Oui bien sûr, tenez dis-je en lui tendant le paquet ouvert et en relevant la tête, lorsqu'il vit mon visage il se figea. Monsieur, monsieur, vous allez bien ?dis-je en passant ma main devant son visage.  
-Oui, oui, excusez-moi, euh je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il gêné.  
-Je vous écoute. Discrètement je rangeai mes affaires de peur qu'il m'ait reconnu et qu'il appelle tout le monde ce qui aura provoqué une émeute.  
-Vous êtes bien Andréa ?  
-Euh, oui mais s'il vous plaît taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Ne criez pas et dîtes à personne que vous m'avez vu ici. Je regardai autour de moi paniquée, de peur qu'on nous ait entendus.  
-Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas. " A ce moment-là il enleva brièvement ses lunettes, ce fut à mon tour de me figer, j'avais devant moi un artiste que j'admirais. Il éclata de rire.  
« - Vous vous moquez de moi, dis-je ahuri.  
- Non, non c'est juste que je n'aie jamais imaginé me retrouver devant mon artiste favori un jour.  
-Moi, non plus, »

Ce que nous avons rigolé à ce moment là ! Nous décidâmes de faire un tour dans le parc, il devait être tard mais je m'en fichais, contrairement aux dire des magasines, Robert n'était pas très timide, quoi que, il avait l'esprit libre, il était simple, et fascinant à la fois, oui il s'agit bien de Robert Pattinson l'acteur qui joue Edward Cullen dans la saga Twilight, et je l'avais tous simplement rencontrer grâce à mes cigarettes. On discutait tranquillement sur un banc lorsque mon téléphone sonna, c'était Kellan, je regarda l'heure 4:00 ou la la c'est pas bon pour moi, je m'excusai et m'éloigna pour répondre.  
"- Allo.  
- Où es tu ? Je t'ai cherché dans l'appartement. Ca va? Tu n'as aucun problème ?  
- Du calme Lil', tout va bien, je vais rentrer de suite.  
- Ok, mais tu ne traînes pas.  
- Oui papa, ris-je.  
- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ... "  
Je n'entendis pas la suite, Robert m'avais pris mon téléphone et courait au loin .  
"- Robert donnes moi ce téléphone !  
- Viens le chercher ! me dit-il en me tirant la langue comme un enfant.  
- Aller donne le moi s'il te plaît !"  
Je lui sauta dessus pour le récupérer il tomba en m'emmenant avec, puis nous rigolâmes.  
"- Allo, Emma tu vas me répondre tout de suite !  
- Oui, dis-je entre deux fou rire.  
- Rentre de suite !  
- Oui, oui j'arrive, je raccrochai, Désolé Robert mais je dois rentrer sinon je vais me faire passer un savon par mon meilleur ami et ça lui ferait trop plaisir, dis-je en souriant.  
-Déjà, me fit-il remarquer, une lueur de déception dans les yeux.  
- Oui, et il est déjà 4 heures du matin "  
Il fit la grimace. On s'échangea nos numéros de téléphone, se salua puis je rentra à l'appartement.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus...


End file.
